we are golden
by neko-himekuma
Summary: "sueños adolescentes en un circo adolescente, corriendo alrededor como un payaso a propósito, a quien le importa un carajo acerca de la familia que vienes? no rindiendote cuando eres joven y quieres algo"-"no somos lo que crees que somos, nosotros somos oro" ligero specialshipping, oldrivalshipping, mangaquestshipping y franticshipping


Hola mis queridos lectores

Yaaaaaay por fin un ratito libre para subir este pequeño one shot que llevaba mucho tiempo arrumbado D:

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir sobre esta pequeña historia, solo que es un mundo alterno donde veremos lo que piensa la pequeña Yellow de su vida, sus amigos y lo que muchos consideramos la horrible adolescencia, o bueno, no tanto si sabes como disfrutarla

Sin más los dejo con esto :3

(nota 1: me disculpo de ante mano por mi horrible ortografía TWT ni el corrector de Word me salva)

(nota2: fic inspirado en la canción We are Golden de uno de mis artistas favoritos Mika, si te gusta su música te recomiendo escucharla mientras lees el fic :3)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tomo prestados para mis macabros propósitos :3

We are Golden

"nosotros no somos lo que piensas que somos

Nosotros somos de oro"

Mi nombre es Yellow, para muchos solo soy una adolecente normal, que va a una escuela como muchos otros lo hacen, que tengo sueños en mi vida y que tal vez no cumpla todos, pero yo sé que soy más que todo eso, soy más de lo que la gente cree de mi

Me despierto temprano como todas las mañanas, me alisto y desayuno con mi tío, ya que mis padres murieron cuando yo aún era un bebé mi tío es quien cuida de mí, aunque muchos de mis compañeros se burlan de mi yo soy feliz de vivir con mi tío.

Le doy de comer a mi pequeña mascota, un hámster llamada chuchu, un detalle de mi novio, ya que él tiene uno igual, solo que es niño y este se llama pika.

Me despido de mi tío y me dirigió a la escuela, apenas abro la puerta él está esperándome, su nombre es Red, llevamos varios meses saliendo y aunque suene algo tonto sé que es el amor de mi vida, la gente cree que exagero y que aun soy muy joven, pero para mí no hay nadie más que el

Lo saludo tímidamente y nos dirigimos de la mano a la escuela, el, al igual que yo siempre sufrió de burlas por parte de nuestros compañeros al ser algo distraído y porque su madre es madre soltera, sin embargo yo sé que su madre es fuerte y siempre lo ha sacado adelante, para mí eso no es razón para burlarse de alguien, sino una razón de orgullo

Poco antes de llegar a la escuela nos encontramos con Blue, mi mejor amiga, Green, su novio y eterno rival de Red y Silver, el hermano menor de Blue

Blue casi me ahoga en su abraso, mientras Silver y Green solo nos saludaron formalmente

Blue es una chica muy linda y muy alegre la conozco desde que éramos niñas, ella siempre daba la cara por proteger a su hermano a quien siempre humillaron por ser adoptado, y Green es siempre tan serio ya que sus padres viajan mucho y siempre fue criado por su abuelo

Caminamos todos juntos, platicando de nuestra vida, nuestros sueños, nuestros anhelos, para cualquiera parecería solo una plática cualquiera de adolescentes, pero no para nosotros, para nosotros son nuestras metas y sueños

Llegando a la escuela nos esperaban Gold y Crystal, Gold como siempre tratando de ligar con cuanta chica pasaba delante de él, recibiendo los regaños y golpes por parte de Crystal, en cuanto nos vieron se acercaron a saludarnos

Crystal es la más inteligente de todos y delegada de su clase, aunque durante su niñez eso siempre le trajo problemas y Gold… bueno él es así, algo inmaduro y despreocupado, siempre coquetea con cuanta chica puede, pero aunque trate de negarlo él siempre se esfuerza por Crystal

La campana sonó y todos nos dirigimos a nuestros salones, las clases pasan lentas pero por fin llega la hora del almuerzo, Red y Blue se acercan a mi banca para irnos con los demás a comer

Llegamos a la azotea donde nos esperan Ruby y Sapphire quienes como siempre no pueden estar sin pelear, recuerdo que hace todavía algunos meses era común escuchar las burlas hacia ellos dos, ya que, según la demás gente, Ruby es muy afeminado para ser hombre y Sapphire demasiado ruda para ser mujer, pero después de una lección (proporcionada por Sapphire) nadie más había comentado el tema, y mucho menos desde que decidieron ser novios, aunque con tanta pelea más bien parecían un viejo matrimonio

A lado de ellos se encontraban Wally quien tiene una rara enfermedad que le impide realizar muchas actividades y Emerald, el siempre permanecía aislado de sus compañeros ya que era acosado por su baja estatura, ellos solo veían la escena con una gota en la cabeza, ya que era lo mismo todos los días

Poco después llego el resto del grupo, Crystal, Gold, Green (quien fue traído a rastras por Blue) Silver, y por ultimo llegaron Platina, Diamon y Pearl, ellos eran los más jóvenes de todos nosotros junto con Emerald, Platina era una joven heredera de una de las familias más ricas del país, sin embargo ella decidió asistir a una escuela pública en lugar de a una privada y demostrarles a sus padres lo mucho que valía por ella misma y no por lo que el dinero le podía comprar, y Diamon y Pearl, sus amigos inseparables que siempre la apoyan sin importar su decisión

Estos son mis momentos favoritos del día, sentada con todos mis amigos comiendo, platicando, algunos estábamos por terminar nuestros estudios aquí y faltaba poco para dar el siguiente paso en nuestras vidas, tomar decisiones importantes sobre nuestro futuro, otros apenas iniciaban y tenían una lista inmensa de metas antes de graduarse

La campana sonó y era hora de regresar a clases, igual que cualquier otro día hasta que Blue y Gold nos detuvieron con una gran idea "irnos de pinta*"

Platina acepto gustosa la idea, para ella era algo nuevo y quería experimentar todo lo que sus padres siempre le negaron, por obvias razones Diamon y Pearl aceptaron sin chistar

Los reclamos de Green, Sapphire y Crystal no se hicieron esperar, Emerald que veía a Crystal como una hermana mayor estuvo de su lado

Silver que siempre seguía a Blue aria lo que ella le dijera, Wally y yo estábamos algo indecisos, pero Ruby y Red comentaron que sonaba divertido, tal vez no es tan mala idea

Vi cómo se daban miradas cómplices entre Blue, Gold y Ruby y en un instante todos emprendieron la huida

Blue tomo a Green del brazo y se lo llevo a rastras seguidos de Silver, Gold cargo a Crystal sobre sus hombros cual si fuera "costal de papas" según en palabras de la propia Crystal, y no pretendía bajarla por más que ella forcejeara y pataleara seguidos de Emerald que pedía que la soltara, Ruby tomo sin previo aviso a Sapphire cargándola cual princesa y corriendo lo más rápido posible haciendo que ella solo pudiera sujetarse de su cuello sin la oportunidad de quejarse, Wally salió corriendo tras ellos al ver que no había opción, Platina solo tuvo que sonreírles y extender sus manos a Diamon y Pearl para que estos las tomaran y corrieran con ella, Red solo me sonrió tiernamente y se incoó para que yo pudiera subir a su espalda y así alcanzarlos, corrimos cual si fuéramos niños haciendo una travesura, sabíamos que no éramos niños ya, pero tampoco adultos

Las objeciones de Green, Crystal y Sapphire habían sido en vano, seguimos a Blue y a Gold hasta un gran parque, llegamos y todos nos recostamos en el pasto, por más que algunos se quejaran ya estaba echo así que solo nos quedaba disfrutar

El resto del día paso entre risas y juegos, ojala estos momentos duraran para siempre

Blue saco una cámara de su mochila y nos dijo que nos tomaríamos una foto, para preservar el momento, la coloco en una base alta y la puso en automático para que saliéramos todos, fuimos a revelar el rollo y sacamos una foto para cada quien, así tendríamos siempre un recuerdo de los demás, me senté y observe la foto detenidamente, pensé en cada uno de ellos, son mis mejores amigos, siempre nos contamos todo, conozco su historia y ellos la mía, se por lo que han pasado, lo que han sufrido hasta llegar al día de hoy, donde todos podemos disfrutar de un momento juntos y sonreír, conozco sus sueños, sé que para muchas personas solo son los sueños de unos adolescentes inmaduros, pero para nosotros es más que eso

Eh conocido las facetas de todos ellos, desde la más simple hasta la más compleja, hemos corrido como locos, hemos hecho locuras juntos, sé que estamos locos, cada uno a su manera, sé que aun somos infantiles, pero también podemos tratar de ser maduros, sé que somos mucho más de lo que la gente puede pensar de nosotros cuando nos ve caminar por la calle, sé que no somos perfectos, pero nadie lo es y yo los aprecio a todos así como son, sé que todos fuimos aislados algunas ves por la demás gente pero, hey, ahora estamos aquí, el destino nos unió para aprender los unos de los otros, porque nosotros nos aceptamos así como somos

Red se acercó a mí y me saco de mis pensamientos con un tierno beso, yo solo me reí, me fascinan esos pequeños detalles que él tiene con migo, me ofrece su mano y yo la tomo para ir con los demás

No importa nuestra historia, tampoco la familia de dónde venimos o lo que hayamos sufrido, sé que no nos rendiremos, que lucharemos por lo que soñamos, por lo que creemos, por ese tesoro que tanto anhelamos, porque juntos le demostraremos al mundo de lo que somos capaces, porque nosotros somos oro.

.

.

.

Tadaaaa~ y que les pareció?

Si lo sé, es corto y qtampoco tiene una historia muy profunda, pero quise hacer este fic más humano por así decirlo, algo más realista, sin tanta fantasía ni eventos trágicos ni nada parecido, solo representar un día normal que podría pasar en la vida de cualquiera

Pero bueno basta de reflexionar sobre el fic, y sobre el *, no sé si se diga distinto en otros países pero aquí irse de pinta es saltarse clases, faltar al colegio o salirse del colegio, quemar clases o como le digan :3

pero buenoooo, espero les haya gustado y si les gusta Bleach los invito a pasarse por mi fic "historias de una alcoba" que va viento en popa :3

Y recuerden, se aceptan reviews, tomatazos, chocolates, críticas constructivas, porras, abucheos, chocolate, galletas, nutella, y peluches pachoncitos (y si vienen con nutella y chocolates mejor OWO)

Hasta la próxima :3


End file.
